Bodies
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: Centered on Bakura songfic to Bodies by Drowning Pool. Bakura finally had his revenge...


This fic came to me... In a fit of insanity is the only way to describe it. Listening to the Alt. Rock station on Launchcast. This song was playing, and then this fic just... hit me...

One shot, PG-13 for... well, Look at the song and it should be obvious.

The song is owned by Drowning Pool, and YuGiOh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Blood red eyes stared out from under show white bangs that hung like icicles in front of the frozen gaze.

Beaten why for 

_Can't take much more_

_Here we go...Here we go... Here we go..._

"This is it..."

_One- Nothing wrong with me_

"The moment I've waited so long for..."

_Two – Nothing wrong with me _

"The time has come..."

_Three – Nothing wrong with me_

"That the Pharaoh falls..."

_Four – Nothing wrong with me_

The tall, lithe figure jumped from the roof, but hung on with one hand so that he dangled in front of the window. Gently, but swiftly, with the grace of one who has practiced, he slid it open and swung inside silently.

_One – Something's got to give_

He crept absolutely silently over the sleeping figure of the Pharaoh, avoiding the others that slept on the floor. 'Idiot Pharaoh and his hikari... What's the point of inviting people to sleep on the floor?'

_Two – Something's got to give_

The faintest sound of metal brushing against metal...

_Three – Something's got to give_

A narrow beam of moonlight caught the highly polished, razor sharp edge of the knife just before it dug into pale flesh.

_Now _

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

The former Pharaoh woke with a scream. The Thief King Bakura smirked and withdrew the now bloody knife from his chest and reburied it in his throat, severing his vocal cords at the same time as his windpipe. The Pharaoh would linger for a moment in agony before finally dying.

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

The former ruler's friends and former vessel woke with a start at the scream, and were stunned to see the demonic entity standing in the room, draped in a blood red cloak to match both his eyes and the blood that dripped from his knife

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

The blonde haired Joey was first to his feet, first to lunge at the intruder.

_Push me again This is the end_

Within seconds he was on the floor, a deep gash across his chest and a quick stab in his back.

_Here we go... Here we go... Here we go..._

Everyone else froze in their tracks, staring in horror at the lifeless bodies of their friends. Bakura lifted the knife to his lips and flicked his tongue across the edge. His smirk grew.

"Delicious... It's been so long I'd almost forgotten the taste of fresh blood."

_One – Nothing wrong with me _

_Two – Nothing wrong with me_

_Three – Nothing wrong with me_

_Four – Nothing wrong with me_

Enraged by the murderer's casual manner, Tristan was the next to attempt an attack. He didn't even get that far, as a lightning quick flick of the wrist sent a smaller knife to bury itself between his eyes, the steel blade piercing his skull easier than it should have. He, too, fell down face first.

_One – Something's got to give _

_Two – Something's got to give_

_Three – Something's got to give_

_Now_

Tea gasped as she took in the three bodies from her place half hidden by the Pharaoh's hikari.

"Bakura! Stop this at once!" little Yugi commanded, sounding momentarily like his darker half.

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

For a moment, Bakura hesitated.

Then he laughed. His laugh was beautiful, a melody... A melody from a horror movie. It sent chills up your spine, chills of fear and desire. You couldn't help but want this perfect image of a dark angel.

"I'll stop at nothing." Bakura said, his voice low. His gaze fell on Tea, who's eyes were glued to his.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

His chilling laugh rang through the room again.

"Come here."

Tea stood, against her will. Yugi tried to pull her down behind him, but was unsuccessful.

"Tea!" He cried. But it was too late for the entranced girl, who stood in front of her friend's killer, unheeding of the sharp stench of blood in the air. Bakura smirked as he pulled her roughly to him.

_Skin against skin blood and bone _

_You're all by yourself but you're not alone_

_You wanted in now you're here_

_Driven by hate consumed by fear_

His lips covered hers in a possessive kiss, one that muffled her scream as the cold steel blade sunk into her back ever so slowly. She fell into him, gasping for breath against the pain. She coughed up a mouthful of blood which Bakura licked off her cheek. He grinned and pulled the knife roughly out, eliciting a sharp cry, and let her drop to the ground.

"Tea!"

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

"She was weak." Bakura said coldly, eyes lit with laughter at the teenager's horror-struck expression as he pulled the girl to his side.

_One – Nothing wrong with me _

_Two – Nothing wrong with me_

_Three – Nothing wrong with me_

_Four – Nothing wrong with me_

"You WON'T get away with this, Bakura!" Yugi said, pulling himself to his feet. At that moment he did look like the Pharaoh, so much so that Bakura was surprised, and thus caught off guard when the petite teen wrenched the knife from Tristan's head and threw it with dear deadly accuracy at Bakura.

_One – Something's got to give _

_Two – Something's got to give_

_Three – Something's got to give_

_Now_

It was only due to Bakura's time-honed instincts and reflexes that he avoided the projectile. It embedded itself with a thud in the wall.

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Bakura smirked. "So you can fight." Bakura produced another knife before Yugi could blink, and it was quickly embedded in his throat. "But not well enough.

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Bakura surveyed his work and retrieved his knives. He licked the blood off them before tucking them back into their various sheaths. He smirked at the five dead bodies and the blood soaked bed and floor. He turned to the window and put one foot up.

"Here's to you, _Pharaoh!_" He whispered, saluting him with a rather rude gesture. With one smooth movement he jumped out the window and took off at a run in the direction of his hikari's house.

_The floor..._


End file.
